The present invention relates generally to orthodontics. More specifically, the inventor relates to devices used in the field of orthodontics for a variety of orally-related disorders, such as bite disorders.
Malocclusions, or bite disorders, present a variety of problems for those individuals who suffer from them. Headaches, jaw tightening and fatigue, irregular and accelerated tooth wear, inappropriate tooth height, disproportionate facial height, and difficulty in chewing and speaking, are few examples of specific problems which may be experienced.
Further, in orthodontic treatment, malocclusions may hinder or inhibit other facets of treatment, such as tooth straightening. For example, many malocclusions present a deep anterior over-bite, or under-bite pattern, which makes placement of orthodontic brackets on the incisors difficult or impossible. In such cases, bracket placement must be postponed until the bite has been corrected, as the deep bite causes the brackets to fall within the bite plane (xe2x80x9cbite planexe2x80x9d as used herein is defined below). While in the bite plane, the brackets are at risk of becoming loosened or dislodged by undesirably coming in contact with the vertically opposing teeth. Further, the vertically opposing teeth may become traumatized by continuous contact with the brackets.
In order to correct a malocclusion, the muscles involved in biting and chewing must become xe2x80x9cde-programmedxe2x80x9d from incorrect biting habits. Opposing upper and lower teeth have a complimentary anatomy which is designed to maximize surface contact between them for efficient mastication. When opposing teeth are incorrectly positioned, a degree of lateral and anterial posterial, or horizontal movement, is required in order to close the teeth in the manner dictated by their ornamentation. Such lateral movement quickly becomes a subconscious habit in controlling the bite-facilitating muscles, such as the masseter muscle, which is not easily broken.
De-programming the biting muscles and determining the position of the xe2x80x9cnatural,xe2x80x9d or correct occlusion, requires the patients"" bite to be opened so that the teeth no longer occlude in a manner determined by incorrectly placed teeth. In short, an occlusion which dictates lateral anterial posterial movements during the biting or chewing process must be eliminated for a period of time sufficient to allow the biting muscles to resume a natural, or correct, biting motion. It is often advantageous to engage such de-programming simultaneously with the alignment of the teeth into a correct position by discluding the bite.
While various devices have been employed to accomplish the afore-mentioned tasks, practitioners of the art have encountered problems in attempting to do so and provide the advantages of maximum patient compliance and comfort. Additionally, minimization of intrusiveness, tooth damage, and installation and removal efforts have proved difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it has been recognized by the inventor that a device for treating malocclusions which maximizes patient compliance with treatment is desirable. Further, a device for treating malocclusions which is minimally invasive, and provides a maximum level of patient comfort and remains hidden, or which is aesthetically pleasing is highly desirable. Additionally, a device for treating malocclusions which minimizes installment and removal effort is very desirable. Finally, it has been recognized that a device for treating malocclusions which minimizes the risk of damage to the teeth is extremely desirable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a composite orthodontic device comprising a base made of a first material, having a first surface configured for facilitating attachment to a tooth, and a second surface configured to provide a mechanical interlock facilitating joining of a bumper formed of a second material different from said first material; and a bumper joined to said base, said bumper being configured for treating malocclusions.
In a more detailed aspect of the invention, the first material from which the base is made can be a metal. Metal suitable for use in an orthodontic device can be used, and by way of example without limitation, the metal can be stainless steel, titanium, titanium alloys, brass, gold, silver, and mixtures thereof.
In another detailed aspect of the invention, the second material, different from the first material, from which the bumper can be made a polymeric resin. Any of the polymeric resins suitable for use in such an orthodontic device can be used, and by way of example and without limitation, the polymeric resin can be acrylic resins, rubber, plastic, microfilled resins, macrofilled resins, unfilled resins, acrylic-metal composites, and mixtures thereof.
While the first surface of the base can have any configuration suitable for tooth attachment, in one aspect, the configuration can be a configuration which aids attachment to a tooth by providing a mechanical interlock to enhance bonding with an adhesive. For example, a rough surface or other non-planer or relieved surface can be used to provide a suitable mechanical interlock. Further examples of specific configurations include, but are not limited to, a multiplicity of cavities or ridges, as well as a surface comprising a mesh, such as a wire mesh.
Likewise, the configuration of the second surface can be a relieved or roughened surface, sufficient to facilitate joining of the bumper to the base. Specific examples of configurations which can be used include, but are not limited to, a plurality of cavities, ridges, or projections, such as bumps, hooks, and elongated rods. In many instances, a single projection can provide suitable support to accomplish the desired joining action. In one aspect of the present invention, the configuration of the second surface can comprise a mesh, such as a wire mesh.
In a further more detailed aspect, the base can be configured to allow convenience in removing or xe2x80x9cde-bondingxe2x80x9d the device of the present invention from a tooth surface to which it has been attached. In one aspect, the base can have an outer edge comprising a material thickness sufficient to facilitate engagement by a de-bonding instrument such as a ligature plier while the base is installed on a tooth. In another aspect, the base can have a width greater than a width of said bumper, and can wrap around an edge of the bumper, such that a greater portion of the base is exposed when the device is installed on a tooth, likewise facilitating access and purchase with a de-bonding instrument. In yet another aspect of the invention, the base can further comprise a crumple zone, or plurality of crumple zones, formed within said base; and adjacent and extending along an edge thereof.
Within known practical limitations, the bumper of the device can take any configuration which is suitable for accomplishing the desired task of opening the bite of a patient. However, in a more detailed aspect, the bumper can have a substantially planar tooth-contacting surface which is generally parallel to a bite plane in the mouth when the device is installed in the mouth. In another more detailed aspect, the planar tooth-contacting surface can have rounded edges.
When it is desirable to move teeth of either the mandible or maxilla in an anterior or posterior direction with respect to the other, the planar tooth-contacting surface can be formed at an angle which intersects a bite plane in the mouth when the device is installed in the mouth, and which tends to pull or push the contacting teeth in the desired direction.
A device in accordance with principles of the present invention can be used for multiple applications. For example, as described above, the device can be used in order to treat malocclusions. However, the device can also be used in a similar manner to treat a compulsive habit involving the oral cavity when the bumper is properly configured.
In one such more detailed aspect, such a device can comprise a bumper having a shape configured to provide a deterrent effect when physically contacted upon an outward surface.
Examples of deterrent configurations, without limitation, include shapes terminating in at least one sharp point, shapes terminating in at least one sharp ridge, and a bumper of a size which presents sufficient mass to discourage contact.
Principles of the present invention are also applicable to methods and processes relating to for treating a malocclusion, or a compulsive habit. Such a method can comprise the steps of: a) providing a device comprising: 1) a base made of a first material, having a first surface configured for facilitating attachment to a tooth, and a second surface configured to provide a mechanical interlock for facilitating attachment of a bumper formed of a second material different from said first material; and 2) a bumper joined to said base; and b) attaching said device to a surface of a tooth, so as to mitigate the malocclusion.
In a more detailed aspect, examples of compulsive habits include, but are not limited to, thumb and digit sucking and tongue thrusting. While the device can be attached to the surface of any tooth which provides a placement suitable to achieve a desired effect, in one aspect of the invention, the tooth is attached to an incisor, on either a lingual or facial surface.
In addition to methods of treating the above-mentioned conditions, in a more detailed aspect principles of the present invention encompass methods for attaching a bumper of a polymeric resin to a tooth, and for facilitating removal of a bumper of a polymeric resin from a tooth. In one aspect, a method for attaching a bumper of polymeric resin to a tooth comprises the steps of: providing a base made of a material different from said polymeric resin, having a first surface configured for facilitating attachment to the tooth, and a second surface configured to provide a mechanical interlock for facilitating attachment of the bumper formed of a polymeric resin; providing a bumper of polymeric resin; joining the bumper to the second surface of said base; and attaching the first surface of said base to a tooth.
In another detailed aspect of the invention, a method for facilitating removal of a bumper of polymeric resin from a tooth further comprises the steps of: providing a base made of a material different from said polymeric resin, having a configuration facilitating direct contacting of, and getting improved purchase on, the base with a de-bonding instrument when installed on a tooth; and joining the bumper to a said base. When such a composite device is bonded to a tooth, it is more easily de-bonded by the proper tool at the end of treatment.